


Cravings

by clusium_kiss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Voyeurism, leon cannot believe his luck, merlin facilitates sex with magic, pregnant arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusium_kiss/pseuds/clusium_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is pregnant and horny, and Merlin just can't keep up with his libido. So he turns to Arthur's loyal knight for assistance, which Leon is more than happy to provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

Sir Leon kept stopping every few steps, stuttering out protests, but Merlin hauled him along towards Arthur’s chambers.

“I _know_ you’re attracted to him,” Merlin said, and Leon blushed. “Those muscles, his nipples, just begging to be sucked.” Leon blushed harder. “And he’s starting to show a bit now, too, with the baby. You can put your hands on him and feel the bump.” Merlin had bent Arthur over that morning and done just that—curving his hands around Arthur’s stomach, murmuring endearments in his ear while he thrust steadily.

“But I can’t imagine either of you are all right with this!” Leon protested. “Arthur can’t really want—and you, surely you don’t—”

“I want to watch the two of you together,” Merlin said, interrupting. “And Arthur—well, frankly, he’s at the time in his pregnancy where he’ll fuck anything that _moves_ and I’ve been trying to keep up, but I need a break. And you’re so tall and strong,” he added, running his hand up Leon’s arms. “You’ll give him just what he needs.”

Leon swallowed hard and shivered. 

“Besides,” Merlin added, “it’s not as though he’ll forget that he’s _mine_. Not when he’s carrying _my_ child and still suckling the other two. And you won’t forget either,” he told Leon sharply.

“Of course I won’t,” Leon agreed hastily, and Merlin nodded, appeased.

Arthur was slouched in a chair, looking grumpy, Myrddin still lapping at Arthur’s breast, one little hand curled around Arthur’s. Arthur immediately sat up, his expression brightening, when Merlin tugged Leon into the room. 

“I’ve brought you someone to entertain you,” Merlin told him, kissing him and taking Myrddin. “I’ll tuck him in for his nap while you get yourself ready for Sir Leon.”

“You can’t order me about like that, Merlin,” Arthur snapped, but Merlin simply rolled his eyes and went into the other room to put Myrddin to bed. Igraine was already asleep, so Merlin tried to move quietly. He didn’t want to miss out on anything.

When he returned, Leon and Arthur both had their tunics off, but hadn’t progressed far beyond that. They were on the bed at least, Arthur straddling Leon, tentatively kissing. Merlin settled down into a chair, giving his prick a squeeze through his breeches. 

“Leon wants to taste you,” he said, “wants to suckle from your breast like a babe.” Leon flushed, glancing away from Arthur.

“You can,” Arthur whispered, and he tugged Leon’s head downwards, his eyes finding Merlin’s. They shared a smile as Leon molded his fingers around Arthur’s breast, slightly swollen, his nipple still a little wet from Myrddin’s mouth. Leon licked, gently, and Arthur groaned, tightening his fingers in Leon’s hair. Merlin remembered how it tasted, watching as Leon started sucking. He could see both of their cocks tenting their breeches, and with a wave of his hand, he banished their clothing. Arthur groaned in approval, sliding his hands down Leon’s arse.

Leon was making small, throaty sounds as he sucked, his hands now wrapped around Arthur’s waist. Merlin untied his own breeches and took out his cock, pumping it slowly, admiring the way Arthur’s rounded stomach just brushed against Leon.

Finally, Leon drew off, pulling Arthur close and kissing his neck, reaching down to touch Arthur’s cock. Arthur whined and surged forward, wanting more.

“Careful, Leon, or he won’t last more than a minute,” Merlin said, and Arthur glared. “Now, love,” Merlin said, soothing, “you know you get all sleepy after an orgasm—don’t you want to ride your loyal knight? That’s what you told me this morning. How you wanted to sink down on his thick cock and fuck yourself—”

“Shut _up_ , Merlin!” Arthur gasped, but he pushed Leon back onto the pillows. “Make yourself useful, why don’t you?”

Merlin smirked and started to levitate a jar of oil towards the bed, but then he paused and grabbed it in his hand instead, stood up, and walked over, climbing onto the bed behind Arthur. “Oh, I’ll make myself useful,” he whispered, slipping his fingers between Arthur’s buttocks and teasing his hole. “Why don’t you return the favor and suck Leon? He’s so hard and ready for you.”

Arthur apparently approved of the idea, for he bent down and slid his mouth over Leon’s cock, sucking enthusiastically. Leon seemed to have given up on trying to talk and was merely uttering grunts of pleasure, now and again raising his head to watch Arthur before letting it thump back onto the pillows. 

“You can take more than that,” Merlin murmured to Arthur, pushing an oiled finger into Arthur and then adding another. “Show Sir Leon how good you are with your mouth.”

“ _Merlin_ ,” Arthur hissed, pulling off and ignoring Leon’s muttered protest. “I’m not some slut—I’m you’re king—show some respect!”

“Not a slut?” Merlin pumped his fingers in deeper and curved his other arm around Arthur’s stomach, caressing it gently. “And yet you were so desperate for my cock—couldn’t wait to have it inside you again. And now you’re growing big with another child, aren’t you?”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Arthur moaned. “Merlin—Merlin I need—”

“I know,” Merlin murmured, kissing his ear. “I know. Come on, just shift up a bit, like that.”

Some oil on Leon’s cock, Leon’s big hands settling on Arthur’s hips, and then Arthur was sinking down, biting his lip as Leon filled him. 

“Gorgeous. You’re so gorgeous, Arthur.” Merlin helped him start a rhythm, Leon thrusting up to meet him, and then he moved back, shoving down his breeches so that he could stroke himself, watching where Leon’s cock drove into Arthur. 

Merlin could see Leon trying to hold back, but then he finally lost control, cried out, “Sire!” and Arthur went wild, rocking up and down desperately, his hand fisting his cock. 

Arthur went first, shooting over Leon’s stomach, thighs trembling. Leon thrust into him a few more times and then came, holding so tight that Merlin knew he would be kissing and soothing the bruises on Arthur’s hips the next day.

Merlin moved closer, dipped the fingers of one hand to feel where Leon’s softening prick was still buried in Arthur, and then coming with a sigh, mingling his seed with Arthur’s on Leon’s stomach.

Arthur cuddled up to Leon afterwards, and Merlin managed to stagger over and get a cloth to clean them all off. Then he spooned behind Arthur while Leon held him. 

“Do you think it will be a boy?” Leon asked quietly, touching Arthur’s stomach. 

“Maybe. He’s twice as moody this time around, and Gwen thinks that means it’s a girl.”

“Is he still having sickness in the morning? I could fetch him a remedy that my mother says is _most_ effective.”

“No—no he’s past that. Although he’s developed a craving for pickled eggs. Perhaps you could ask cook to stock a few more?”

“I’m right here, you know,” Arthur interjected, sounding tired and sulky.

“Sorry, love,” Merlin whispered, kissing Arthur’s shoulder and rubbing his back while Leon massaged gentle fingers over Arthur’s tender breasts until their king fell into a contented sleep.


End file.
